Lavos
is Chrono Trigger's final boss, an alien parasite which crash landed in the year 65,000,000 B.C. It was named "Lavos" by Ayla, a word she made up from the root words "La" meaning "fire" and "Vos" "big" in the Iokan language. Lavos' true name (if it even had one) is unknown. Lavos came to Earth with the intention of draining its energy so that it could produce genetically enhanced spawn, which would then continue the cycle on other planets. In the North American version of the game, it is claimed once in the series that Lavos directly influenced all technology and life on the planet, evolving the planet's life forms to cultivate it, and make itself stronger.As Magus puts it, "We were created only to be harvested. All people... and all living things..." However, the line is absent in the Japanese version.Chrono Compendium Despite it originally just being in translation, in Chrono Cross it appears this actually is the case as a large portion of the game involves many layers of timeline event controller which all end at Lavos. In the original timeline, Lavos slept for millions of years, gaining power until 1999 AD. He was summoned in 12000 BC by Queen Zeal and the Mammon Machine. He emerged from the Earth in 1999 AD, and put the world into an apocalyptic state. However, because of the interference of many of the characters, he was summoned at two other points in time—12000 BC and 600 AD. While traveling in 2300 AD, Crono, Marle, and Lucca see a video of the Day of Lavos which occurred in 1999 AD, and decide to prevent it somehow. Magus is also after Lavos for destroying his home era of 12000 BC. Lavos has three different forms. The first form is the outer shell, which resembles the Peluda, a mythical beast in French mythology. The second form consists of a large humanoid form with two arms. The third and final form is Lavos Core, consisting of three parts: a humanoid center, and two floating 'bits'. Apparently, the absolute core of Lavos is one of these bits, since it can revive its other parts and destroying it defeats Lavos. While the natural "dreamstone" is a substance responsible for the first evolution of human beings from animal apes to sentient creatures, it is revealed in Chrono Cross that Lavos is responsible for the creation and advancement of the actual modern human species. Upon impact, a splinter of Lavos's shell broke off. This becomes the focal point of Chrono Cross, the Frozen Flame. Lavos is also the final boss in Chrono Cross, except in the form of the Time Devourer, the result of the defeated Lavos assimilating Schala in the darkness beyond time. Using the eponymous Chrono Cross, Serge sucessfully separated Schala from Lavos, and destroyed the parasite once and for all. As Boss |part5_oldname = |part5_location = ??? |part5_treasure = None |part5_charm = None |part5_techs = Obliterate Negate Curse / Voids immunities Heal Evil Touch / Absorbs MP |part5_counters = None |part5_ccounters = X-Strike |part5_combos = Unholy Light / Slow |part6_name = Center Pod |part6_image = |part6_caption = |part6_hp = 10000 |part6_def = 127 |part6_mdef = 50 |part6_exp = 0 |part6_tp = 0 |part6_g = 0 |part6_weak = None |part6_absorbs = None |part6_immune = None |part6_japanese = |part6_location = ??? |part6_treasure = None |part6_charm = None |part6_techs = Suppress Heavenly Tears Diabolic Whisper / Inflicts random status Demon Star / Halves HP Grandstone / Ultimate attack Dreamreaver / Ultimate magic |part6_counters = None |part6_ccounters = None |part6_combos = Unholy Light / Slow |part7_name = Lavos Core |part7_image = |part7_caption = |part7_hp = 30000 |part7_def = 255 |part7_mdef = 100 |part7_exp = 0 |part7_tp = 0 |part7_g = 0 |part7_weak = None |part7_absorbs = None |part7_immune = None |part7_japanese = |part7_location = ??? |part7_treasure = None |part7_charm = None |part7_techs = Temporal Shifts Obliterate Negate Resurrect / Revives Pods |part7_counters = None |part7_ccounters = X-Strike |part7_combos = Unholy Light / Slow }} The player fights Lavos twice in Chrono Trigger. The first time is in the Ocean Palace. Here, it is significantly stronger and faster than usual, and possesses three times as much HP. Unless the player is using New Game +, they are usually defeated quickly. Lavos appears a second time at the very end of the game, when the player goes to the year 1999. Here, it is the first of three final bosses, the next two being its inner forms. However, this stage can be skipped by going to 1999 via the Epoch, rather than the Gate in the bucket. Other Bosses Before Lavos begins to fight the players with its normal powers, it tests them. Lavos imitates certain bosses fought by the player throughout the game, copying their stats and attack patterns exactly. Lavos becomes: * Dragon Tank * Guardian (with Pods) * Heckran * Zombor (with upper and lower bodies) * Masa & Mune * Nizbel * Magus * Black Tyranno (with Azala) * Giga Gaia (with both arms) After passing all these trials, Lavos will go on the offensive, using its own abilities. Lavos will use Rain Destruction first, which does massive damage. His battle scripting as shown is done in order. Also be careful with Lavos needle since that does massive damage as well. Once its hit points have been exhausted, the mouth will fade away, allowing access into the shell. Inside the Shell Here, Lavos' body is revealed. It has two arms to guide it and its defenses won't be lowered until both arms are destroyed and the move Obstacle / Dark Will is used. Keep in mind that the left arm has 4000 more HP than the right arm. It is highly recommended to defeat both arms at the same time. Otherwise, one of the arms, when the other arm is destroyed, will cast curse, a move that will cause one of your party members to lose status immunity built-in with your equipment, as their next move. That does not mean take your precious time because Laser Beam, the first move used in the fight, does massive damage and will use it in a set order. Once the arms are destroyed, it will use Obstacle / Dark Will to begin the final phase. If you did not defeat both arms nearly simultaneously and one of your characters were hit with curse, Dark Will / Obstacle will grant confuse/chaos, making this fight tougher than it should until Shadow Slay / Umbral Embrace (Poison) is used after. The next 2 moves will be a way to prepare for the ultimate attack: Dark Flame's Embrace/Shadow Doom Blaze, which does massive damage even more than Laser Beam. The cycle repeats. Overall, this is just a mere set - up for the true form of Lavos. When the body is destroyed, it fades away, revealing the Core. True Form Cast off from its physical trappings, the Core is free to use the unparalleled power available to it, including changing time itself while in battle. Unlike the previous battles, this battle does not have a set script. There are three parts to this form, the Lavos Pod, the Center Pod, and the Lavos Core. Lavos attempts to fool the player by hiding itself inside one of the pods beside it, using the center portion as a disguise. The real Lavos is inside the right-hand pod, evidenced by it having a higher HP and being able to resurrect the center body and the Lavos Pod. The Lavos Pod heals the Center Pod's health. If it is destroyed, the Lavos Core's defense goes down. It acts as a shield, absorbing all elemental damage. It can also remove status immunities from you characters as well. The Center Pod is the main power of the battle. The Lavos Pod heals the Center Pod's health, and if destroyed (much like the Lavos Pod), the Lavos Core's defense goes down. It is the Center Pod that uses the most devastating attacks. Heavenly Tears and his own physical attack will do damage nearly equivalent to the damage of the ultimate attacks (see below). Watch out for these moves as these are unpredictable. Depending on the Time Place, each place has its own signature move it will execute: * 65,000,000 Prehistoric (Grassy ): Grandstone / Ultimate attack. This can do over 1,000 HP damage, enough to kill characters with low physical defense like Lucca and Marle, if unprepared. * 12,000 B.C. Antiquity (Mammon Machine): Unholy Light / Slow: Does mediocre damage, but will inflict slow to those without or removed immunity from Lavos Pod. Do not take this lightly as the center pod can use Heavenly Tears and physical attacks more commonly. * 600 A.D. Middle Ages (Magus's Castle): Demon Star: An attack that cuts all the heroes HP in half. * 1000 A.D. Present (Leene Square): Diabolic Whisper / Inflicts random status. Does very little damage, but can cause a lot of trouble to characters who lost their immunity from the Lavos Pod. * 2300 A.D. Future (Ruined Site): Dreamreaver / Ultimate magic. This can do over 1,000 HP damage, enough to kill characters with low magical defense like Ayla, if unprepared. The Lavos Core hides the true essence of Lavos. It is able to resurrect the pods if they are destroyed. It is also responsible for making the fight travel through time with Time Warp / Temporal Shifts, which plays a role on what signature move the Center Pod will do. Destroying the Lavos Core will destroy the pods as well. It is highly recommended to destroy the Lavos Pod first and immediately, preferably in 1 hit. Otherwise, it can inflict curse, which can cause a LOT of problems when dealing with the Center Pod. If the battle comes down to Center Pod and Lavos Core and the Lavos Core's defenses are lowered, you can make a choice of the following: * Use your most powerful techs that hits all-enemies. Probably the most preferred method, but pay attention to your TP. * Go after the Center Pod next and kill it fast. This method will take a lot longer, but it also takes a bit of time for the Lavos Core to revive both the Center Pod and the Lavos Pod. * Go after the Lavos Core before it brings it defenses back up again. Keep your HP up to maximum because this method would also mean the Center Core will be doing a lot of damage. See also * Queen Zeal * Lavos Spawn * Elder Lavos Spawn * Dream Devourer References Category:Chrono Trigger Bosses Category:Bosses